


Debates are Easy as Pie

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit is very much Not, Designated Son Figure Virgil, M/M, Patton bakes pies, Patton is Closeted, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Patton does not like having to take Mr. Ceit's order every morning, but somehow he's always at the register when the man comes by.Fluffuary day 10 - Moceit!!!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Debates are Easy as Pie

Patton was good at pie. He didn't do much but make pies really. Patton had been making pies ever since he'd been able to read. His mother had dumped him at the diner every day while she went to work, and Patton spent all his time helping make pies. Of course, nobody ever  _ made _ him, and he got a good allowance from the owner for making them, and eventually when Patton went looking for a job at sixteen, the owner practically handed it to him.

So Patton was  _ good _ at pie. He'd been making pie for the same diner since he could read! But Patton was  _ not _ good at having a thick skin.

"Please, please I don't wanna deal with Mr. Ceit today," Patton pleaded with his coworker, a teenage boy whom Patton had started to call his kiddo only two years ago.

"Sorry, Pop-tart, but you're on register duty," Virgil shrugged. "I'm not exactly Mr. Sanders' favorite, and he'll probably chew me out if I don't take my shift on the dishes."

Patton almost argued that  _ he _ was Mr. Sanders' favorite, and beside Mr. Sanders would never get mad at Virgil for doing Patton a favor. He also almost squealed at the double themed nickname -dad themed and baked good themed- a double whammy. But at that moment Mr. Ceit came through the diner door, the little bell jingling. Patton pouted.

It wasn't that Mr. Ceit made him uncomfortable- though he did! It was that whenever Mr. Ceit made commentary about something, it sounded like he was arguing with Patton. As if  _ Patton _ were offending him somehow. Patton supposed it made sense- the man was a gay, brown lawyer in a small, close-minded town.

"How can I help you, Mr. Ceit?" Patton asked, with an uncomfortable feeling smile.

Mr. Ceit glanced at Patton's apron, towards his nametag. "Oh, are you pan, then?"

"What?" Patton blanched, and he glanced down and spotted his pansexual awareness pin peeking out from the top of his apron. Patton squeaked and covered it up. Mr. Ceit snorted.

"Don't tell me Mr. Follow Your Heart is afraid of being out of the closet?" Mr. Ceit asked, but at least he lowered his voice so the whole damn  _ diner _ didn't hear.

"Bad things happen to people in this town who come out," Patton scowled. "I thought you  _ knew _ that, Mr. Ceit, all our conversations seem to be about it."

"And I thought your discomfort meant you disagreed with me. I suppose you were right, it is reckless to assume," Mr. Ceit said loftily. Patton glared at him.

"Will you be ordering your usual breakfast, sir?" Patton asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Although, did you bake this morning's pie?" Mr. Ceit asked.

Patton rolled his eyes subtly, knowing this routine of the good lawyer's far too well. "Yes I did. I bake all the pies for the menu."

"I see. No pie then, that'll be all," Mr. Ceit said.

"Alright then, that will be fourteen ninety six," Patton informed. Mr. Ceit swiped his card, then went to take his usual seat. Patton handed the order off to the nearest cook, and stewed a bit behind the register.

It was like this every day. Well, perhaps not exactly like this. Mr. Ceit typically liked to bicker and argue with Patton. Rather one sidedly, to be honest. Today was different, especially when Patton began placing his food down. Mr. Ceit hadn't said anything, just eyed the spot his pin used to be just minutes before.

That afternoon, Mr. Ceit came in for lunch, and Patton thanked the lord he was busy in the kitchen restocking on the daily pie.

Virgil was at the register, and when Patton went to swap out the pies, Mr. Ceit and Virgil were laughing together. Patton frowned and filed that away to talk to his kiddo about later.

And he did. "Virgil, what's up with you and Mr. Ceit?"

"Oh, Dee? He's chill," Virgil said with a small smile. Patton frowned.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah! Oh hey, Pat, can I try making the pie of the day myself tomorrow? I kinda have an idea," Virgil asked. Patton gasped delightedly.

"Oh, oh, you really want to!?" Patton exclaimed. Virgil smiled.

"Yeah, I think it'll really wet my feet. Get me all situated. I mean, you probably had to work really hard to get me this job, and I wanna do my best," Virgil explained. Patton wrapped up the kid in a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud!" Patton exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, I haven't even made it yet!" Virgil protested with a laugh. "We'll see if it's worth being proud of tomorrow."

Patton promised to help him, but Virgil insisted he not. So, the next morning, Patton took register duty and watched with a special sort of pride as Virgil placed  _ Life's Lemons Pie _ on display.

Then the bell jingled and Mr. Ceit walked in, souring Patton's mood. He tried to keep his smile on his face. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"The usual," Mr. Ceit informed with a polite smile.

"Will that be all?" Patton asked.

"Did you bake this morning's pie?" Mr. Ceit asked, almost disinterestedly.

"No, my protegé did!" Patton's good mood sprang up again. "You remember Virgil from yesterday, don't you, Mr. Ceit? He made a special lemon meringue."

Mr. Ceit raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Then I'll have a slice of that too."

Patton tried not to look too put out. He'd seen Mr. Ceit and Virgil talking only yesterday, clearly the man wanted to try Virgil's first pie, just as much as Patton wanted to share it with people. Mr. Ceit paid and sat at his regular table, and Patton went to plate a slice of  _ Life's Lemons Pie _ .

Then, he placed that piece of pie on the tray with Mr. Ceit's breakfast and brought it to the man.

"Thank you, Patton," Mr. Ceit said warmly, taking in the look of the pie. It was sort of like a lemon bar, on a thick sweet crust, with a single dollop of meringue at the thicker end, lemon zest sprinkled atop it. "Tell Virgil it looks delicious."

"Will do, sir, will that be all?" Patton asked.

"Yes, that's it." Mr. Ceit waved his hand dismissively. Patton scooted off, and noticed Virgil watching him with wide eyes. Patton grinned and held up both thumbs.

After his meal, Mr. Ceit headed towards the counter again, and Patton lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He stopped in front of the register.

"Might I order another slice of today's pie? Virgil did a lovely job," Mr. Ceit informed.

"Oh! Of course," Patton assured, and he rang the man up. Mr. Ceit leaned against the counter to wait for his pie, and Patton plated the thing under that strangely blank observing stare.

When he went to offer the plate to Mr. Ceit, the man shook his head. "No, no, Patton, that pie is all yours."

Patton blinked. "What?"

"I bought it for you," Mr. Ceit explained, and he adjusted his coat. "As an apology."

"You… don't usually apologize to people," Patton said warily.

"That's because I'm hardly the  _ only _ one in the wrong. However, I have treated you unfairly and you deserve an apology. I'm sorry, here is some pie," Mr. Ceit informed, gently pushing the plate back towards Patton.

Patton giggled at the awkward man in front of him. "Why don't you buy my pies?"

"Well, it started because I was on a diet, but. Well. Then I had a bit of a habit going," Mr. Ceit said with an awkward shrug. "I wouldn't have tried Virgil's pie either, but he seemed so hesitant yesterday that I promised him I would if he made one."

"He really likes you, huh?" Patton mused.

"I should hope so, he handles my lunch orders. It wouldn't do to get on his bad side, he seems the type to spit in dishes," Mr. Ceit commented. Patton shook his head.

"He's a sweetheart, really!"

"If you say so," Mr. Ceit said loftily. "So, apologies?"

Patton took a bite of his kiddo's pie, the lemon flavor bursting on his tongue. He grinned. "Apology accepted!"

Mr. Ceit smiled in return. "My name is Damien. I'll see you at lunch then."

"Oh! Goodbye! Thank you for the pie!" Patton called. Damien Ceit laughed, and Patton blushed.

Butterflies fluttered around his quickening heart, and Patton whirled around to look at Virgil, over by the pie station. Virgil merely grinned at him and made a kissy face. He was- he was  _ teasing him _ ! Over  _ Mr. Ceit _ !?

Patton could only manage a strangled sound as he buried his face in his pie.


End file.
